Episode 25 (2011)
'Can't See × If × You're Blind ' (ミエナイ×ト×アエナイ, Mienai × To × Aenai) is the 25th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on April 1st, 2012. Overview Killua heads to the butler's quarter after he is set free. Not long after that, Gon and the others arrive too without knowing that Killua is already there. Gotoh then invites them to play a coin guessing game. Summary After Silva, Killua's father, sets him free, he heads to the Butlers Quarters, the same place where Gon and the others are heading. While they are walking, a butler is seen talking to Kikyo. She is upset because this is the time that will determine if Killua is the next successor of the Zoldyck Family. Killua arrives at the quarters and orders Gotoh to call him just as Gon arrives. After a while, the three arrive at the quarters being welcomed by the Butlers. Gotoh tells them that Killua is on his way. They play a game of coin guessing where they will need to guess which hand is Gotoh holding the coin. After some rounds, he gives some rules that if someone guesses the wrong answer, he will be out of the game. He also states that they only have three seconds to answer. If they exceed more than the time allotted, then they will kill Canary and if all of them fail, they will never see Killua again. Gotoh tosses a coin in the air, juggles it, and catches it with twice the speed as the last round. Leorio gives the wrong guess and eventually Kurapika as well. The only one left is Gon. When Gotoh is about to toss the coin, Gon requests for a knife to cut his swollen eye in order to minimize the swelling to improve his vision. After that, Gotoh uses the same procedure by tossing the coin and catching it with amazing hand speed, but Gon is able to find the correct hand that contains the coin. In the final round, Gotoh and two other butlers join him, tossing the coin incredibly fast and adding multiple hands to increase the difficulty. Gotoh asks him which butler has the coin. Gon answers confidently and points out that the butler behind him has it. The butlers give the group a round of applause and apologize to them for the threats they made. They were only meant to be taken as a joke to make the game more lively and intense. Killua enters the room and rejoins Gon, Kurapika and Leorio and bids farewell to the Butlers and Canary. Gotoh warns Gon that in the real world there will always be people not to trust. On the train, they discuss stories about getting to the mansion. Killua asks Gon why he's not using his Hunter License. Gon explains he needs to pay the debts he has for the people who've helped him, including returning Hisoka's badge and then he will use his Hunter License. However, Gon doesn't know the location of Hisoka, but Kurapika admits he does and reveals to his friends the message Hisoka whispered to him during their match in the Final Phase of the Hunter Exam. He tells them that Hisoka will likely show up at Yorknew City, including the group who massacred the Kurta Clan, the Phantom Troupe. After the discussion, Kurapika bids farewell to his friends to look for a job as a Hunter, followed by Leorio who also bids goodbye to study and become a doctor, but before totally parting ways the group decides to meet on September 1st at Yorknew City. And so, the two decided to go to their next destination where they can train and at the same time earn money, in Heavens Arena. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation es:Episodio 25 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Zoldyck Family arc Category:Episodes